Harry's time in Vegas
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamp of Harry's Vegas brides.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's time in Vegas**

Inside of a huge room, there was the remains of a huge party. Clothes were everywhere, on a table was huge money bags and official looking papers. On a bar were glasses of champagne and bottles of beer, empty pizza boxes were stacked everywhere. Inside of the master bedroom a young man was sleeping in the middle of a 'blonde sandwich'. The young man himself had black hair lightly tanned skin with a fading lightening bolt scar surrounded by dried blood. He had kiss prints all over his face and body.

The blond on his left had her hair in a bob cut, was six feet tall, very busty and nicely muscled. The other blond had her hair, long and wavy, she was shorter but still taller than her male bed mate. He started to move and awoke with the world's biggest hangover. 'Merlin kill me now.' He thought just then someone came in and kissed him on the lips. They were soft and supple so of course they were female.

She had something in her mouth, it was water and she passed it on to him. He drank the water and she held him in her strong arms. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her, she had long black hair, sparkling blue eyes and a very nice body. She was in a white silk robe that the hotel comped after he cleaned them out. She placed the glass she had down on the nightstand and kissed him.

"Good morning dear." She said, "I never knew the 'World of Man' was so exciting." He looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He said raspy.

"Your vocal cords must be still healing." Said the bob cut blond as she sat up. "We better introduce ourselves Diana." Diana nodded, knowing he would have millions of questions in his head right at that moment. Just then the other blond sat up and wrapped her arms around the young man kissing him on the shoulder.

He felt her nude breasts on his back and he blushed. "Kara, we have to go gentle with him." Said Diana.

"I know," she said. "I'm letting our husband get used to me." She softly ran a hand in his hair.

"Okay, I'm sure you want to know who we are and why Kara called you 'our husband'?" Said the other blond. The young man nodded. "Well, you are." His eyes widen, "I know Harry, you're our husband, of course we know your name."

"And we know about you being a wizard." Said Diana, Harry looked like he wanted to panic but Diana put his fears to rest. "The Statute of Secrecy doesn't exist here, remember you are in America."

"Yeah," said Kara. "It was all thanks to September 11, we tried to help and used our powers in plain sight." Harry nodded.

"We better start with the introductions." Said the other blond, "I am Karen Starr-Potter of the Ancient and Noble clan of Potter. Second wife and life mate of one Lord Harry James Potter," she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Next was Diana, "mi lord I am Lady Diana Potter, exiled Princess of the Amazons." Harry's eyes widen, he was married to a princess? "I am of the Most ancient and Noble clan of Potter. Main wife and life mate of Lord Harry James Potter." She also grabbed and kissed him.

Then it was Kara's turn, "I am Lady Kara Black nee Zor-El." Harry gulped, this was the younger cousin of Superman. "Of the Most ancient and Noble clan of Black. Wife and life mate of Harry James Black, heir of the Black clan." She kissed him as well. "I don't know about you two but I'm going to tell him." They nodded, "I am, as you might have guessed Superman's younger cousin, Kara Zor-el. Supergirl." Harry nodded.

"I am also the super-heroine Wonder Woman." Said Diana.

"And I am also Superman's cousin but I'm from a different dimension. I am Powergirl." Said Karen, Harry was stunned. He wanted to get up and Karen grabbed his arm and helped him up. He realized that him, Karen and Kara were nude. He blushed and was about to turn his head when he remembered that he was married to these centerfold models.

But they put on some robes and they went into the living room. He looked around and noticed that the curtains were closed. Diana went to call room service and ordered brunch for them and a cure for Harry's throat. Kara had turned on a big screen TV and the news was on. There were reports about what had happened last night. Harry had helped the Justice League defeat Darkseid and there were rumors about him joining them. But, of course he wasn't available for comment.

* * *

Harry froze and was stunned, just then they heard a ringing and it was coming from Harry's pants. Which were by the picture window and he grabbed them. Once he found the pocket that was ringing, he went inside of it. It was a new smart phone and he looked at it. 'Sirius,' it said. Karen grabbed it, "I'll handle it." She said, she answered it.

"Hello? Sirius?"

"_Karen?_" Said the 'Dog'-father. "_Is Harry with you_?"

"Yes, we just got up."

"_Good we'll be right up._" With that Sirius hung up, Harry looked at her questioningly.

"He's coming up."

'Thank Merlin, maybe he can shed some light on this.'

"Harry why don't we get you cleaned up?" Said Kara.

"Good idea, we'll wait on brunch and Sirius." Said Diana, with that Kara had taken Harry to to bathroom to get cleaned up and start his day.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry, Kara and Karen were in the shower having some good 'clean' fun. Kara was washing his back as Karen had his front and was kissing him. Harry was enjoying feelings he never felt before or he had and couldn't remember.

Meanwhile Diana was receiving their brunch and Harry's potion for his throat. "Thank you," she said.

"Will there be anything else ma'am?"

"No, we will let you know." She said and handed him a $10 tip (hey they were in Vegas). She set the table and set down papers near Harry's food. Then Sirius was at the door and he was with someone. Her hair was split, one half was red and the other was blue and was in pigtails. He was wearing a T-shirt with the logo of a bottle of rum whose mascot looked just like him, jeans and boots.

The woman was in a red and blue shirt, low-rise jeans and sandals. "Hello Sirius, Harley." Said Diana, "we were about to sit down to eat, Harry's in the shower with Karen and Kara." Just then the water turned off.

"Huh, sounds like they're done." He said.

"Hey, Puddin' they're still talkin' about what happened against Darkseid." Harley said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Said Sirius, "have you made a decision yet about Harry?"

"No, we haven't. Superman hasn't contacted me yet." She said, "but no doubt. He's got my vote and it's not because he's my husband." Just then Harry, Karen and Kara came out in comped robes. Harry saw Sirius and smiled, Diana got the potion and handed it to Harry.

Harry drank it and his throat had started healing. "Okay pup, that should work on your throat. Then we can eat," Harry felt the heat in his throat. "How do you feel?" Harry opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Better," he said with a soulful voice. The others were in shock, "I think I've hit puberty." They chuckled, then Harry looked at Harley and memories started to come back.

* * *

Flash Back

Harry, the Justice League and some of Batman's Rogues Gallery were going up against Darkseid. They were throwing everything at the ruler of Apocalypse. They were working side by side to defeated a common enemy.

Darkseid was almost on Harry when a pie hit him in the face, as he was blinded Harry hit him with a low blow. He doubled over and then Harry hit him in the face with a magic blast. "Come on kid!" He heard and saw a young woman dressed in a red and blue bustier, blue and red tights and boots. Her skin was chalky white and her half her hair was blue and the other half red.

"Don't worry kid," she said. "We'll handle him." With that they went to help the others with Darkseid.

End flashback

* * *

"Ms. Quinn?" He said, she smiled and grabbed him in a tight hug. She ran her hands through his hair.

"It's good to see you kid." She said and kissed him on the temple. Karen looked at her.

"Wait, YOU'RE the one that saved him?" She said.

"Yep, ol 'Stone Face' had him dead ta rights if I didn't hit in the face with a pie..." She said and held him tighter as tears fell from her eyes. Sirius, just smiled softly he didn't know his new wife had saved his godson. She pulled back and allowed him to sit down and eat with his wives.

"Harry there is something I have to tell you." Said Sirius he looked over to him. "Lily's alive."

TBC

Note: _Don't worry about sex scenes, if I'm going to write one, I'll let you know I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"W-What?" Said Harry, he was just told his mother was alive. "She's alive?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is here." Said Sirius.

"Where is she?"

"I think downstairs." So they had her come up to the room. Harry was eating breakfast; she had come up with Sirius. She was very beautiful. Her hair was very rich and red, her eyes were a very clear green, her skin was a beautiful jade, and her lips were also a rich red. She was in a shirt, jeans and heels. When she saw Harry, tears slowly started to fall out from her eyes.

"Harry!" She cried and went right to him and they hugged each other tightly.

"Mom," he said as he hugged her tightly. Then they let each other go and they sat down.

"It's so good to see you my son." Then she looked to Harley and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome Red," said Harley. Harry pulled off of Lilly and looked at her.

"What happened? I thought you died?" He said.

"That's what we all wanted to know Lils and how did you get like this?"

"Well, when Riddle hit me with the AK it didn't kill me. I was working on an anti-AK spell; I had it covered over me. I was knocked out of the house and crawled to get away. I was in the forest and the spells merged in to my body turning me into this."

"Well, I'm glad that you're alive and alright Mom." Harry said they hugged again.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore was trying to find Harry but no one knew where he was. Things weren't going his way, he needed Harry to die so he could be the second coming of Merlin. But what he forgot was even Merlin needed help to be the legend that he was.

Dumbledore thought he was better than every magical being on the planet. 'I need to find that brat and end this!' He thought, 'but where is he?'

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was getting dressed he slipped on a T-shirt, leather cargo pants and boots. He was looking for his glasses but couldn't find them. "Where are my?" Diana slipped them on his face, "thanks Love." He smiled at her when he saw her in her hero gear (1), Kara was in a blue, long sleeved mid rift with red S in a red and yellow diamond, blue skirt, red boots and a cape and Karen was in a long sleeved, white bodysuit with an oval cut out at the cleavage, blue gloves and boots and a cape.

"I take it that these are my wives 'working clothes'?" He teased they blushed. "Now what had happened besides me marring you three? How did I get you three anyway?"

"Well, you really impressed us." Said Diana, "Your skills are so good that some friends of ours want to train you properly."

"Friends?" Said Lilly, "who?"

"Dr. Fate for one." Said Karen.

"Dr. Fate?" Said Sirius, "wow pup. He's one of the greatest sorcerers in the world."

"But…" Started Harry.

"Why would he want to train you personally?" finished Kara. "Maybe because he had seen something in you."

"Saw something in me, but I'm a nobody." He said Lilly was pissed.

"Who told you that?" She said then she knew. "Those damn Dursely's! When I get my hands on them, I'm turning them in to mulch!"

"Lils," said Sirius. "Let's not worry about them right now okay."

"You're right Padfoot, we can kill them later." She said.

"After we get our hands on Dumbledore!" He said.

"So what now?" Harry said.

"We are going to go over your earnings and see what to keep and what to give away." Said Diana.

TBC

_Note: 1. Injustice outfit._


End file.
